No Air
by ChocolatexChicaxCasey95
Summary: Gabi and Troy have been apart lately. And being apart is like living in a world with no air.


**Hey everyone! For those of you who don't know. My B-day is in 7 days! On the 18****th**** so I am pumped up! Also check out my other story Troy Bolton Must Die! It is in progress and I just updated so check it out! Also my poll is still up so please please please vote! **

**This is my first Songfic so please be nice. This story idea was in my head all day! We have school off today so I decided to finally write this! So enjoy! By the way this is my FAVORITE song right now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But I want to!**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

Gabriella and Troy. Troy and Gabriella. A couple madly in love. But have been very distant lately. And by very, I mean A LOT! She needed him as much as he needed her. They were like 1. And without each other, they were incomplete.

**If I should die before I wake**

**Because you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh**

Gabi was currently walking down halls of East High with a sad expression on her face.

"Hey Gabi I thought you would be with Troy right now." Kelsi said coming up to Gabi.

"Well me too. But he canceled on me…again." Gabi said sadly.

See Troy and her were suppose to meet up with Gabi in their secret spot for lunch. But later that day got a text from Troy saying that he couldn't. They haven't been on a date in 1 month!

"O I am sorry. But hey do you want to go to get some ice cream later you now hang out at my house?" Kelsi asked trying to cheer-up her best friend.

"No thank you. I am just going to head home after school." Gabi said walking away.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

**Is there an other way I can make you understand?**

Troy was walking down the hall to go to the gym. His father made him go practice again for basketball. He was sad that he had to cancel on Gabi again but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault. His heart was incomplete!

"Hey captain! Lunch practice?" Chad asked coming up to meet his friend.

"Yeah wanna join?" Troy asked.

"Sure." Chad replied because he saw the glum look on his face. Meaning one thing….he needed Gabriella!

**But oh**

**Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?**

**'Cause my world revolves around youIt's so hard for me to breathe**

Troy just barely got though practice. He even amazed himself that he broke down right then and there.

Same with Gabi. She was working on some equations for the big Scholastic Decathlon. And she almost made a chemical reaction because she wasn't paying attention.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? **

**Can't live, can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be here without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, No air, No air, No air**

And that is how they felt! The time they were apart was like living in a world with no air. Even their friends noticed.

**I walked, I ran, ****I jumped,**

**I took right off the ground to float to you**

**There's no gravity to hold me down, for real**

Troy was on his way home. His dad wanted him home right after school probably to play more basketball. But Troy didn't want to! He was tired of it! It was because of basketball that he couldn't see Gabriella! He went straight to his room and laid down. But then there was a knock at the door and it was…..

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath but I survived**

**I don't know how but I don't even care**

Gabi walked into her room after school and then walked over to her bed and just, broke down and cried. Singing:

**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**With Troy **

"Troy you need too-" Jack (Mr. Bolton) was trying to say but was cut off by Troy.

"NO! no more basketball! Basketball was the reason my relationship with Gabi! Basketball is why I can't see her that much!" Troy shouted.

"Troy I was going to say, you need to go see her. You need to!" Jack said.

You didn't need to tell Troy twice.

He showed up on Gabriella's balcony and heard her sing. He knew the song and he joined her while singing:

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

Gabi turned around and sang:

**Got me here out in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be here without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, No air, No air, No air**

Troy smiled and she smiled back and they sang the rest of the song together:

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**Can't live, can't breath with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be here without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, No air, No air, No air**

**Got me here out in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be here without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No, air, No air, No air, No air**

Then they leaned in and had their first kiss in one month. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

"I've missed you" Gabi said softly.

"Me too."

**Good. Bad. IDK! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
